


At The Top

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Top

Quatre looked out the window of the small booth and sighed before checking his watch again. This really wasn't what he had envisioned when he signed on with Forestry Service after graduation from college. His passion was saving the wilderness so it could be enjoyed by generations to come not collecting gate fees and handing out passes. These days he felt more like a security guard or cashier than a forest ranger. To make it worse, the only critters he'd seen lately were the two legged kind. Unless you counted the occasional pet dog stowed in the back of a mini van filled with kids.

If it wasn't for the shred of hope that this experience was necessary to help him do a lateral transfer to another, less tame, park Quatre would have quit the job the day he started. Between the sheer boredom, the gas fumes and the obnoxious visitors there were days when he seriously considered going back to teaching rock climbing. Patience would pay off he reminded himself, though strangely he heard the words in the voice of his best friend Duo. Now, _that_ was a role reversal from hell. Duo worked as a waiter at the lodge up near the top of the mountain and his idea of outdoorsy was sleeping with the window open if the weather was nice.

From the corner of his eye Quatre caught movement and he zeroed in on the two bikers making slow progress on their way up. Bicycle riders were surprising common on the mountain despite the steep grades and with the upcoming race down in town it wasn't unusual to see four or five groups in a day. These two, though, were dressed in regular shorts and t-shirts with only the minimum of safety gear. Their bikes, however, were lightweight and designed to handle the tough use they were currently being put through. This meant they were probably not in training, but they weren't amateurs either who had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.

When they pulled almost even with Quatre's booth the shorter man in front rolled to stop and surveyed the area around him. Gesturing to his companion he cut across the road and circled the booth to approach it from the correct side. With quick efficient movements he stopped his bike directly beside the sliding glass window of the booth. He removed his sunglasses and hung them from the collar of his shirt, but did not touch the strap of his helmet. Piercing blue eyes pinned Quatre and he was cut off mid scripted greeting with a brusque question.

"How much for a day pass?"

Quatre's ears registered the question though his eyes and subsequently his brain were glued to the second man, an attractive brunet who was taking advantage of the stop to drink from his water bottle. The way the man's lips wrapped around the top sent a shiver down Quatre's spine in a very pleasant way. His train of thought had moved to a more enjoyable track which involved licking the sweat and drops of water from the brunet's neck when reality intruded.

"How much for a day pass?"

The tone this time was less than pleased and several increments louder. Blushing on a level that was probably visible from space he cleared his throat and attempted to resume his bored yet professional mindset of a moment ago. "Nothing. The fee is only for motorized vehicles."

"Well that's something." The brunet stowed his water bottle and returned Quatre's look with one that was equally appraising and only slightly less predatory than a panther on the prowl. "I'll have the money to pay someone to massage my ass for me."

"Stop complaining, Barton." The lead rider had returned his wallet to where ever it had been hidden before and was wiping the road dust from the lenses of his glasses.

Barton. Quatre filed that information away for later. If nothing else there was going to be a new star in his erotic fantasies. "Are you training for the El Tour?" Inordinately proud of the normalcy of his tone Quatre forward slightly hoping to garner some sense of the man.

"No, I just happen to have a sadistic best friend." The brunet chuckled then winked at Quatre. "My name's Trowa, Trowa Barton, so you know what tag to put on my poor dead body when I kill myself going back down."

"How far up are you going?" Quatre could see the other rider was getting restless, but he didn't want to let the conversation end. Not yet. This was the most fun he'd had since taking this posting almost six months prior.

"To the ski lodge or so I've been told."

"We should go." The tone and timber was of a man who clearly used to being obeyed; immediately and with no questions asked.

"It was nice to meet you. Keep up the good work…."

The sentence hung in the air and Quatre jumped on it with both feet holding on like a man trapped on a tilting ice floe. "Quatre. Quatre Winner."

"Nice to meet you, Quatre. I hope to see you again soon." Trowa offered a hand which Quatre quickly took holding on just a moment longer than would normally be allowed.

"I could give you a ride back down." The words were out before Quatre had a chance to think about what it was he was saying. "I have a truck and I'm off shift in a couple of hours. If you want I could pick you…" there was the briefest of pauses before he rushed on. "...both up and give you a ride back down the mountain. It's really not safe to ride down. Even the professionals ride up and have their bikes hauled back down."

"What do you think, Heero?" The brunet, Trowa, bumped the front tire of his bike gently against the back one of Heero's.

"Okay." The acceptance was grudging but Quatre would take it especially since it was not really Heero's agreement he was looking for.

"Cool. When you get to the lodge ask for Duo Maxwell. He'll make sure you're taken care of until I get up there."

"Duo Maxwell. Got it." Trowa winked again and pushed off to follow his friend who was already half way across the road. "See you at the top."


End file.
